A fuel station pump may include a fuel nozzle with a lever handle for controlling fuel flow from the fuel nozzle. A fuel nozzle is placed into a desired fuel receptacle, such as a fuel nozzle receiving port of a vehicle, and fuel is caused to flow from the fuel nozzle. For example, a user can squeeze the lever or the like to initiate fuel flow, or an automated robot could be used to place a fuel nozzle in a vehicle receiving port. Fueling may stop when a user releases the lever, when an electronic controller stops a pump and removes a fueling arm including a nozzle, etc. In one example, especially if a fuel pump is manually operated, a fuel station pump may automatically stop the fuel flow in response to detecting a back pressure in the fuel nozzle above a threshold amount. In any case, residual fuel droplets may remain on the fuel nozzle after fueling is stopped.